


I'm Proud of You

by rycunai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, No Angst, Phil's a great dad, Teaching children? i suppose, Tommy is going to be the death of him, not brothers specifically just family, proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycunai/pseuds/rycunai
Summary: Philza has always been, and always will be, proud of his boys.
Kudos: 59





	I'm Proud of You

Phil gazed upon his creation, letting his legs dangle over the sides of the small island above his first home. His wings lay relaxed on the land, and the sunset had turned the sky into a brilliant yellow, the ocean waves almost too bright to look at. His jukebox let out a slow song behind him, and he turned his gaze upward. The stars had just begun to peek through, and the early winter chill caused him to tuck his wings in, shivering as he wrapped himself tighter. Despite this small uncomfort, he continued gazing upon the ocean, simply letting his mind rest for the moment. He had spent years crafting this world, and he knew it by heart. No stone unturned, and all that. The waves lapped gently, lulling the man into a gentle space of serenity.

Life was nice, and as the jukebox came to it’s slow and reliable end, he stretched his wings out. He knew he needed to get indoors before the cold truly came, but the silence made him pause. It wasn’t the heavy kind, but he could feel the way the air sat, as if there was someone who was supposed to be here with him. This wasn’t a feeling he got often, though when it happened he remained aware of it for days afterwards. This moment had to be the most telling, though. He could almost feel a hand on his shoulder, his side, his wing- though turning around, there was nothing there. He sighed, and the feeling passed. Selecting another disc - Mellohi - before finally heading inside, his next plan already forming in his mind.

\--

While he wouldn’t say that the pink-haired boy in front of him was something he expected, he could never bring himself to be anything less than proud of him.

The boy in question, at the moment, was standing in front of him, holding a wooden sword, prepared to strike. He had been practicing his skills for months now, and had finally invited Phil to spar with him. While the man had been the one to teach him, Techno every time after had gone alone. Although Phil had followed him the first few times, making sure that where the boy had gone was safe, the child hadn’t done anything besides slowly go over the same motions. After a brief argument over Phil being overprotective (Techno was hardly ten!) Phil had agreed to let him practice alone, if only during the day and within shouting distance.

Phil wasn’t sure if Techno really followed his rules, but the boy had never shown any injuries other than the soreness and bruising which came from sword practice, so Phil had stopped worrying over time. 

His mind flew back to the present moment as Techno launched at him, sword pointed to the right. Phil smiled and feigned to the left. Although Techno was confident and the practice showed, he hadn’t had any real experience- 

However, his path was cut when Techno switched his stance and the sword followed, catching his right side. Phil blinked, and the small boy glided back again into the same position as he had started. Phil knew- knew!- that he hadn’t taught Techno that so. Although his chest grew warm with pride, he couldn’t help but ask- where had he learned the move? It wasn’t anything a novice couldn’t do, but without a real mentor…

Although Phil had wanted to go easy, the spark in the younger boy’s eyes compelled him to ensure Techno knew that his role model would respect his skill. 

Without notice, Techno lunged again, though this time aiming for the older man’s legs. His smaller stature made it much easier for him to throw Phil off balance when he tried to move away, and he would have fallen if his wings hadn’t thrown out to catch him. With another small push from his sword, Phil finally fell to the ground from his half-upright state. He let out a small breath of air as he did so- the fall wasn’t nearly far enough to hurt by any means, but only the suddenness of the final push. 

Technoblade, pink hair gathered into a short ponytail, stood over Phil with his wooden sword in hand, pointing at his chest. Phil beamed at him, and the calculating look in the young boy’s eyes finally left and was replaced with a tentative smile.

“Great job! Can you, uh, let me up now though?” Phil asked, the smile still bright in his eyes.

“Only when you admit you were defeated by me!” The younger boy stated, his small smile now growing triumphantly.

“I yield.” The older man put his hands in front of him, sitting up. “I’m proud of you! You’ve gotten so good. You might even be better than me one day!” Techno beamed at his praise, lowering his sword. Phil stood up, brushing himself off. The older man suddenly felt arms around his waist, and looking down, saw the smaller boy looking up at him worriedly. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I? I know I don’t win until the other person says so but I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Phil leaned down and returned the hug. “With you by my side, I’m sure nothing will ever get to me.” 

\--

Phil knew his second boy wouldn’t be like the first. They were the same age, yet infinitely different. Techno, of course, would always seem to be the more mature of the two, simply due to their separate personalities. Wilbur was much more open than his older brother, and while Phil had learned the first’s quirks, he couldn’t help admit that Wilbur was much easier to read.

So one day, when he took out his guitar to try and learn a song he had heard earlier that day, he could tell when Wilbur came running up to him that he was interested. 

“Can you teach me how to play?” The boy’s brown eyes looked at him pleadingly, and Phil, ever known to be soft hearted, agreed.

The months of that winter were spent teaching the boy how to tune the new instrument, how to read the music Phil had been hoarding all these years, and watching Wilbur grow. The two boys were in their early teens, and Techno had been working on his fighting all those years. Wilbur was just now learning his strength, and already seemed as comfortable as the pink haired boy. With a growing pride, Phil watched as Wilbur eventually was able to play a full song through, no mistakes. 

With an excitement seen only when the younger one was in his element, he burst up, smiling to himself. Phil clapped, beaming at the boy. “Great job! I knew you could do it. What song do you want to learn next?” 

Wilbur gasped, exclaiming “There’s more?!” before Phil burst into laughter. 

“Of course there’s more! Or you can write your own, I suppose-”

Wilbur’s face lit up even more, if that was possible, and leapt up. “You mean there are infinite songs to learn?!”

“Of course, silly goose. Let’s go find you some more!” 

\--

“Hey Dadza! Watch this!”

Oh no.

Phil sprinted outside, holding onto his hat as he saw Tommy with a sword almost twice the size of himself. Upon making eye contact with the youngest boy, he started swinging it in circles around him. Thankfully he was in an open clearing, and the only thing around that he could possibly hurt was himself. The bandages around his arm were from the most recent time exclaiming for ‘Dadza.’ 

Tommy had been the glue Phil didn’t even realize the family needed. When Techno and Wilbur were getting too competitive, Tommy had always been there with a joke or a plea to either of them to teach him something cool. Neither of his brothers could resist showing off, so they compromised and cooled off. 

Phil didn’t let himself get lost in thought for long. “Tommy! Be careful!” He shouted. The young boy didn’t seem to slow down, but flashed a smile at the worried man and gave a thumbs-up.

He had apparently forgotten he was holding a sword that weighed over twice as much as he did, and he was knocked off balance. The sword, luckily, was thrown off to the side before Tommy could fall on top of it. Phil ran to try and catch him, but another pink-haired boy beat him to it. 

“Tommy, you know I can’t be having a dead child on my hands. Philza would be real upset with me.” 

“Oh Technoblade, you know I almost had it! Let me try again, Phil I promise he sabotaged me. I was doing it fine just an hour ago!”

“No he wasn’t.”

Phil watched as the two boys devolved into bickering. Of course, Tommy worried him most out of all of his boys. He may be getting premature gray hairs every single time he hears the phrase ‘see this!’ But he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Where his sons are, whatever they’re doing, he’s proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever work here so please let me know what you think of it!! I really just wanted a pick-me-up after this YEAR tbh.


End file.
